


水果糖

by Lansures



Category: SJ - Fandom, 翔润
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lansures/pseuds/Lansures





	水果糖

“你猜我有几颗糖？”樱井翔神神秘秘地把两只拳头伸到松本润面前。

“幼稚。”

“快猜快猜。”难得樱井翔也像个孩子一样。

“两颗。”亮晶晶的糖纸都从手心里钻出来了，松本润在心底嘲笑。

“猜错了！”樱井翔摊开拳头，两颗水果糖静静地躺在他的手心里。

“这不是两颗吗？高材生不会数数了？”

“你不知道仓鼠会藏食吗。”

樱井翔把水果糖塞进松本润的手里，扣上他的脑袋吻上柔软的唇瓣，把嘴里的奶糖渡了过去。


End file.
